Knight For The Prince
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Karena dalam kisah dongeng, Kesatria hanyalah milik sang putri... Tapi dalam kisah kita.../ For Fujoshi Independence Day #4/ AU. OOC. Shounen-ai/ Alfred*Arthur USUK .


**Summary: **_Karena dalam kisah dongeng, Kesatria hanyalah milik sang putri... Tapi dalam kisah kita..._

~For** Fujoshi Independence Day #4~**

**Warning: **AU. OOC.** Shounen-ai. **

**Don't like, Don't read **

**Rate: **T

**Genre:**

Romance **/** Drama

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia Himaruya Hidekaz

**Fanfic:** Knight For The Prince **(c) **Hanabi Kaori

**Main Pair:**

USA **x** UK

**(**Alfred F. Jones **x** Arthur Kirkland**)**

**Note: **Besar kemungkinan alur dalam fanfic ini terlalu cepat dan character menjadi sangat OOC. Mohon pengertian para Readers sekalian.

* * *

_**Karena dalam kisah dongeng, kesatria hanyalah milik sang putri...**_

**.**

* * *

—**Knight For The Prince—**

* * *

**.**

_**Trang!**_

_**Trang!**_

Suara kedua pedang yang saling beradu itu terdengar nyaring, menghiasi suasana siang hari yang damai. Dua pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah memainkan kedua pedangnya itu saling mengayunkan pedang mereka ke arah satu sama lain. Langkah mereka begitu lincah. Maju dan mundur, menyerang dan menghindar. Gerakan mereka yang tak terlihat sedikit pun keraguan tampak sangat indah. Gerakan yang begitu indah... seakan mereka berdua tidak sedang bertarung, melainkan berdansa. Salah satu pemuda pemilik rambut _dirty blonde_ dengan mudah menahan serangan sang pemuda berambut _sandy blonde_. Ia menyeringai senang melihat nafas lawannya yang tersengal-sengal karena lelah. Yang secara langsung, jelas artinya ia tengah menghina sang lawan yang kelelahan. Pemuda berambut _sandy blonde_ yang merasa terhina itu pun menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu, Bodoh!" geramnya kesal sambil kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dengan penuh emosi. Melihat lawannya yang terbawa emosi, si pemuda _dirty blonde_ itu segera berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Ah... wajah lawannya itu memang sangat lucu jika sedang marah.

_**Trang!**_

"WAAA!" dengan satu serangan kuat yang dilancarkan oleh pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_, sang pemuda berambut _sandy blonde_ itu pun terdorong mundur dan jatuh terduduk di atas tanah yang berdebu. Pedang yang tadi digunakan olehnya sebagai senjata pun ikut terlempar dan jatuh di tempat yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya terduduk saat ini. Nafasnya langsung tercekat dan sepasang mata _emerald_nya ikut terbelalak kaget ketika ujung sebuah pedang perak ditodongkan tepat ke depan wajahnya.

"Kau sudah kalah, Artie..." seringai kembali menghiasi wajah sang pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_. Mata birunya berkilat tajam penuh rasa kemenangan. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya masih terdiam dengan situasi yang sama. Yang satu terduduk tidak berdaya tanpa senjata, sedang yang satunya lagi berdiri tegap sambil menodongkan ujung pedangnya yang berkilat-kilat tajam ke depan wajah sang lawan. "Sekarang, akuilah kekalahanmu. Atau kau akan—"

"**ALFRED F. JONES!"**

_**BRUAK!**_

Sebelum pemuda itu sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah teriakan yang disusul oleh lemparan sebuah buku besar nan tebal telah mendahuluinya. Ia pun langsung jatuh tersungkur saat buku besar itu tepat menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Berikutnya nampaklah seseorang dengan warna rambut hitam kecoklatan berlari menghampiri mereka. Orang itu mendekati sang pemuda _sandy blonde_ dengan wajah khawatir.

"Yang Mulia! Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya-nya khawatir sambil membantu pemuda _sandy blonde_ itu untuk berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di bajunya.

"Aku tak apa Yao. Jangan khawatir," ujar sang pemuda _sandy blonde _ itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Orang yang dipanggil Yao itu menghela nafas lega, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemuda _dirty blonde_ yang terlihat masih terduduk di atas tanah sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya yang masih nyeri.

"Alfred!" bentaknya pada sang pemuda _dirty blonde_, hingga pemuda itu pun langsung tersentak kaget. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Tugasmu itu seharusnya melindungi pangeran Arthur! Bukan membahayakan nyawanya!" ucap Yao penuh amarah.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melukai Arthur! Sungguh, aku tidak bohong!" Alfred menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, memohon maaf pada Yao dengan wajah takut-takut. Bagaimana pun juga, Yao memang mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Sudahlah Yao," Arthur berusaha menenangkan Yao. "Lagi pula kami kan sedang latihan. Jika Alfred hanya setengah-setengah dalam melatihku, bagaimana aku bisa berkembang?" Yao berbalik menatap Arthur.

"Tapi, yang Mulia—"

"Yang terpenting saat ini aku tidak sedang terluka. Aku berterima kasih kau sudah mengkhawatirkan ku. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, aku yakin kau pasti masih punya banyak tugas kan?" Yao mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Arthur.

"Baiklah yang Mulia, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Yao menundukkan tubuhnya, kemudian melangkah pergi setelah memberikan _deathglare_ pada Alfred yang maksudnya: _**'**__Awas saja kalau kau berbuat yang macam-macam lagi pada pangeran Arthur!__**'**_.

"Ukh... Yao mengerikan sekali..." keluh Alfred lemas. Yao memang sering sekali memarahinya, membuat Alfred jadi memiliki rasa takut tersendiri pada kepala pelayan istana satu itu.

"Yao bukan orang yang mengerikan Alfred, dia hanya sedikit tegas saja," jawab Arthur santai sambil mengelap pedang peraknya dengan sapu tangan. Alfred melirik Arthur dengan ekor matanya, membuat pangeran muda itu jadi risih sendiri. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Arthur... jujur saja dalam seminggu ini kemampuan berpedangmu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perkembangan," Arthur menghentikan gerakannya untuk sesaat, dan hanya menatap dalam diam pedang miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, Arthur kembali mengangkat wajahnya. menatap Alfred penuh keteguhan dengan mata _emerald_nya yang indah.

"Lalu kau mau pamer karena kau lebih hebat dariku, guru?" ujar Arthur sinis berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena kalah dari Alfred.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak begitu," jawab Alfred santai. Pemuda itu meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sebagai sandaran. "Yah... walau pun kemampuan bertarungmu payah, itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Toh, aku akan selalu melindungimu dari segala hal yang membahayakanmu." Senyum terpampang di wajah Alfred, menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Arthur terpaku pada senyum dan kata-kata pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, rona merah mulai menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Su-sudah seharusnya! Itukan tugasmu!" sang pangeran berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa Arthur merasa dirinya tidak akan bisa menatap wajah Alfred untuk saat ini.

Arthur Kirkland hanyalah pemuda biasa dengan kehidupan yang tidak biasa. Disebut tak biasa karena ia tinggal di istana dan dilayani ratusan pelayan setiap harinya. Arthur adalah pangeran dari sebuah negara bernama Britania. Dan bukan sekedar pangeran biasa. Arthur adalah calon raja berikutnya. Sedangkan Alfred F. Jones adalah pengawal pribadi sekaligus teman Arthur sejak kecil. Seorang pemuda penuh semangat dan merupakan prajurit muda yang sangat berbakat.

"Hei Artie—"

"Namaku 'Arthur', bukan 'Artie'! berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!" sembur Arthur sebelum Alfred sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ok, ok, maaf. Jadi Arthur bagaimana persiapanmu untuk nanti malam?"

"Nanti malam..?" Arthur menatap pengawal pribadinya dengan tatapan bingung. Bermaksud meminta penjelasan.

"Oh, Artie! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa tentang pesta nanti malam? Pesta peresmianmu sebagai calon raja!"

"**EHK?**" Arthur merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bodoh! Kenapa dia bisa lupa soal pesta nanti malam? Pantas saja seluruh orang di istana sangat sibuk sejak tadi pagi. Raja... malam ini Arthur akan resmi menjadi calon raja berikutnya. Tapi entah kenapa Arthur selalu merasa ada yang mengganjal hatinya setiap kali ia berpikir bahwa dia akan menjadi raja di kerajaan itu suatu hari nanti. "Aku... tidak ingin datang ke pesta nanti..."

"AP—tunggu Arthur, kau harus datang pada pesta malam ini! Ini pesta untukmu!" Alfred melebarkan iris birunya ketika mendengar jawaban Arthur.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan datang! Memangnya kau tuli ya!"

"Tapi Art, ini pesta yang penting! Ini sekaligus pengumuman pada para rakyat, bahwa kau telah dipilih sebagai raja berikutnya. Bagaimana mungkin kau justru memilih untuk tidak hadir?" Alfred mengeluarkan seruan protesnya. Sungguh, pemuda bermata biru ini bingung dengan kelakuan Arthur yang selalu menghindar setiap kali ada pesta. Padahal baginya, pesta itu sangat menyenangkan. Lagipula jelas bukan hal yang wajar jika pangeran seperti Arthur justru membenci pesta-pesta yang mewah dan meriah. Walau Alfred sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Arthur pastinya lebih memilih menghabiskan berjam-jam waktu miliknya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan kerajaan yang tenang, dari pada ikut berpartisipasi dalam pesta atau acara meriah semacamnya. "Dan lagi... Kau ingat kan bagaimana marahnya Kakakmu ketika terakhir kali kau kabur dari pesta?"

Seketika itu juga Arthur merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Keringat dingin dengan cepat mengalir turun dari dahinya. Oh, sial... Ucapan Alfred tepat sasaran! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan betapa seramnya Scott ketika sedang marah? Jika saja Scott tahu bahwa ia berniat kabur lagi kali ini... Arthur yakin sekali dirinya akan dijadikan daging cincang.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku lupa betapa marahnya Scott waktu itu... " jawab Arthur sedikit terbata. Sang pangeran muda ini berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Scott yang begitu mengerikan dari dalam pikirannya, dan menggantikan pikiran itu dengan sosok Irene yang bagaikan malaikat. Arthur menghela nafas berat. Sungguh ia bersyukur masih memiliki kakak perempuan semacam Irene yang lembut dan penyayang. Suatu sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat ketiga kakak laki-lakinya yang lain.

"Lalu?" tanya Alfred lebih lanjut. Pemuda itu menunggu beberapa saat, jika saja Arthur ingin melanjutkan ucapannya tadi. Sedang Arthur sendiri masih terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Merasa tidak mampu untuk menatap mata Alfred. Bisa dirasakan olehnya pandangan menyelidik sang pemuda bermata biru itu terarah padanya. Frustasi karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ditambah rasa kesal karena Alfred terus menatapnya lekat, membuat pangeran muda itu sudah tak tahan lagi.

"**AAAARRRGGG!** Sudahlah! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" teriak Arthur jengkel dengan wajah bersemu merah pada akhirnya. Alfred yang secara refleks kaget pun berjengit dan mundur satu langkah. suasana kembali hening untuk sesaat, hingga Alfred kembali mengembangkan senyum ceria di wajahnya. Dan tawa lepas yang khas milik sang pengawal pribadi pangeran itu pun terdengar, diiringi oleh gerutuan sang pangeran yang kesal karena ditertawakan.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

"Yao, mana Arthur?" Yao menatap ke arah pria berambut merah yang mengajukan pertanyaannya. Ia menunduk, memberi hormat sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Maaf yang Mulia, sejak pesta dimulai saya belum melihat pangeran Arthur. Mungkin beliau masih berada di kamarnya." Mendengar jawaban Yao, pria yang merupakan kakak tertua Arthur itupun berdecak kesal. Rasa-rasanya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh adiknya.

"Kak Scott, ada apa?" seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang mendekati mereka. Gadis cantik bergaun putih itu menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan bingung.

"Haahhh.. bukan apa-apa Irene. Hanya saja adik kecil kita sepertinya akan membuat masalah lagi kali ini," Scott berujar dengan nada sedikit kesal. Dialihkan pandangannya pada Yao. "Yao, tolong segera kau jemput Arthur. Bilang padanya ini perintahku," Yao mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu secepatnya pergi untuk menjemput Arthur sesuai perintah Scott. sepeninggal Yao, Irene menatap Scott dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kuharap kakak tidak akan terlalu marah pada Arthur seperti terakhir kalinya," ucap gadis cantik itu. Scott menaikkan satu alisnya sembari menatap Irene. "Arthur hanya anak-anak, usianya baru akan menginjak 16 tahun. Karena itu... kadang aku merasa bahwa amarah kak Scott pada Arthur terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku marah bukan tanpa alasan, aku hanya ingin dia lebih sering bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat dan tidak hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya bersama dengan buku-buku. Karena bagaimana pun juga, kita tidak mungkin selalu ada di sisinya. Dan suatu hari nanti...dialah yang akan memimpin kerajaan ini. Dia tidak akan selamanya jadi seorang bocah yang bisa berbuat seenaknya. "

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Irene," potong Scott cepat sebelum adik perempuannya itu kembali beralasan untuk membela Arthur. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana William dan Reine?"

"Uhm, terakhir aku melihat kak William dan Reine... mereka sedang dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis." Scott tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Irene. Ahhh... adik-adiknya itu memang tak akan pernah berubah.

"Sebaiknya kita segera temukan mereka, sebelum kakak dan saudara kembarmu itu terlibat masalah," dan Irene hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk, kemudia ikut berjalan di samping Scott.

**.**

"Arthuuurrrr!~ mau berapa lagi kau di dalam sana? Ayo cepat keluar! Kakak-kakakmu pasti sudah menunggu!" Alfred berseru di depan pintu besar yang merupakan pintu kamar Arthur. Sudah 15 menit dia berdiri di sana, dan Arthur sama sekali belum mau keluar. "Ayolah Artie!~ aku bisa ikut dihukum kalau kau tidak segera keluar!" ia berseru lagi, kini dengan nada sedikit memelas. Berharap Arthur akan segera keluar jika mendengarnya. Tapi jangankan keluar... menjawab seruan Alfred dari dalam saja tidak.

"Artie! Kalau kau tidak juga keluar dalam waktu 2 menit, akan ku dobrak pintu ini! Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau bilang saat ini kau tidak sedang berpakaian! Aku akan tetap masuuukkk!"

_**Bletak!**_

"Auuwww! Sakit!" Alfred spontan berteriak saat dirasanya seseorang menjitak kepalanya dengan cukup keras.

"Alfred, apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, huh? Kau mau berbuat tidak senonoh pada pangeran Arthur, ya? Dasar pengawal mesum!" ucap Yao yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Alfred sejak tadi dengan wajah angker. Alfred menelan ludah takut, dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak ada maksud macam-macam pada Arthur! Lagi pula aku ini tidak mesum seperti Francis!" bantah Alfred dengan cepat, tidak rela jika dirinya dianggap mesum sama seperti si koki di kerajaan itu yang bernama Francis.

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula kenapa sejak tadi kau berteriak-teriak? Teriakanmu itu sampai menggema di lorong istana, bodoh! Menggangu ketenangan saja."

"Uhk... maaf. Habisnya sejak tadi Arthur tidak mau keluar dari kamar. Bahkan menjawab panggilanku juga tidak!" Yao menatap pintu kamar Arthur lalu kembali menatap Alfred.

"Kau yakin tidak ada jawaban sama sekali?" tanya Yao memastikan, yang langsung dijawab oleh Alfred dengan anggukan pasti. Yao yang mendapat firasat tidak enak pun segera mengetuk pintu kamar Arthur beberapa kali. "Yang mulia, kakak Anda menginginkan Anda untuk segera datang ke aula kerajaan," hening. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. "Pangeran Arthur, Anda ada di dalam kan?" tetap hening, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar itu. Yao melirik Alfred dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Pemuda _dirty blonde_ itupun hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya, pertanda ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Yao meletakkan tangannya pada kedua pegangan pintu, dan secara perlahan membuka pintu kayu berukuran cukup besar itu. Dan ternyata...

"Pangeran Arthur?"

...Kamar itu kosong.

"Gawat..." Yao memegang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing. Sedangkan Alfred tengah mempersiapkan jiwa dan raganya untuk menerima amukan Yao yang pastinya akan segera ia hadapi. Uhm, mungkin dia juga harus bersiap menerima amukan tambahan dari Scott.

**.**

Arthur benci pesta. Tapi dari seluruh pesta yang dibencinya. Ia jauh lebih membenci pesta malam ini. Karena pada pesta malam ini, ia akan resmi dijadikan sebagai calon raja. Arthur sama sekali tidak bahagia ketika ia mendengar bahwa ia akan menjadi raja selanjutnya. Arthur benci pada takdir yang harus menjadikannya sebagai seorang raja. Dan yang lebih Arthur benci adalah... ia benci karena takdir mempertemukannya dengan Alfred. Kenapa Alfred harus menjadi pengawal pribadinya? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Arthur sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

Dan saat ini, di sinilah ia berada. Setelah kabur dari kamarnya secara diam-diam, Arthur memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di taman belakang istana. Karena Arthur tahu, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang terpikir untuk mencarinya di tempat gelap tanpa sinar lampu seperti ini. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah untuknya. Ia menyukai tempat ini. Dikelilingi oleh mawar-mawar merah yang sangat ia sukai, dan bermandikan cahaya remang-remang dari bulan dan bintang. Dan dia bisa aman, setidaknya untuk saat ini—

"Arthur?"

Dan Arthur tersentak dari segala pikirannya saat ia mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenali siapa pemiliknya. Langkah kaki pun mulai terdengar mendekat. Arthur tetap tak ingin bersuara. Ia duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di bawah pohon-pohon mawar yang cukup tinggi untuk menyembunyikan sosoknya saat ini.

"Artie, aku menemukanmu," dan begitu ia sadari, seseorang tengah berdiri tegap di hadapannya sambil membawa lentera kecil sebagai penerangan. Arthur mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Alfred sesaat, kemudian kembali menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut. "Kau membuat semua orang khawatir, Art. Dan kau juga membuat Yao berpikir aku sudah lalai dalam mengawasimu," sang pengawal ikut duduk di sebelah sang pangeran. Hening untuk sesaat di antara mereka.

"Kenapa...?"

"Apanya?" Alfred menatap Arthur yang secara perlahan kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini? Padahal kupikir tidak akan ada yang bisa menemukanku..." permata _emerald_ bertemu dengan berlian biru. Alfred tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Arthur, lalu ia mendangah menatap bulan purnama.

"Karena aku adalah pengawalmu. Aku harus selalu tahu di mana pun kau berada. Aku bisa membaca pola pikirmu, dan tahu apa pun yang sedang kau pikirkan. termasuk masalah apa yang mengganjal pikiranmu belakangan ini," Arthur menatap Alfred dalam diam. Dalam hati Arthur terus bertanya-tanya apakah benar pemuda di sampingnya saat ini adalah Alfred? Karena sosok pemuda itu saat ini nampak sangat berbeda. Seperti bukan Alfred yang ceria dan ceroboh.

"Al, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kau adalah prajurit muda yang paling berbakat, semua orang mengakui kemampuanmu dalam bertarung. Tapi kenapa... kau tetap berada di sini..?" Arthur terdiam sejenak, nampak bingung untuk menyusun kata-kata. "Maksudku... dengan kemampuanmu itu, pasti kerajaan lain bisa mempekerjakanmu dengan bayaran yang lebih tinggi. Dan mungkin... kau bisa menjadi pengawal pribadi seorang putri yang cantik dan manis. Bukan menjadi pengawal pribadi dari pangeran keras kepala sepertiku," Arthur merasa nafasnya sesak. Ia merasa sangat bodoh mempertanyakan hal seperti ini pada Alfred. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Karena keluarga Alfred sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarga kerajaan ini. Jadi wajar jika Alfred melanjutkan tradisi keluarganya.

"Karena yang ingin kulindungi itu hanya kau seorang Arthur."

Iris _emerald_ itu melebar saat mendengarnya. Arthur menatap Alfred dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tidak akan ada artinya, jika bukan kau lah yang aku lindungi. Aku tidak peduli tentang bayaran, jabatan, ataupun tugas. Karena aku melindungimu bukan karena semua itu. Aku ingin jadi lebih kuat... aku akan jadi lebih kuat agar aku bisa selalu melindungimu!"

Arthur tidak menyadarinya karena saat itu mereka hanya disinari oleh lentera kecil. Jika saja Arthur menyadari bahwa wajah Alfred sedikit memerah ketika memberikan jawabannya. Alfred bangun dari tempat duduknya perlahan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Arthur.

"Ayo, semuanya sudah menunggu Anda pangeran," senyuman menghiasi wajah Alfred. Arthur menatap uluran tangan itu cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia tepis dengan keras. Membuat Alfred sangat terkejut akan tingkah lakunya. "Art—"

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Aku tidak akan datang kesana!" Arthur berteriak kencang, sambil memegang kedua sisi kepalanya. Alfred kembali berjongkok, memegang kedua bahu Arthur dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Arthur... aku tahu kau takut. Aku tahu bahwa menjadi raja bukan hal yang mudah hingga membuatmu takut seperti ini. Tapi—"

"Bukan... bukan karena menjadi raja di masa depan adalah hal yang sulit hingga aku takut..." kristal bening mengalir turun dari kedua mata Arthur. "Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang pangeran atau pun raja... karena pangeran atau raja... tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pasangan sang kesatria... kenapa hanya para putri lah yang bisa mendapatkan akhir bahagia...?" Alfred terdiam, dan Arthur terisak. Kini Alfred mengerti apa yang Arthur maksudkan. Ketika kecil, Arthur sering sekali membaca buku-buku dongeng. Dan dalam dongeng itu selalu saja bercerita tentang sang putri dan kesatrianya. Sang kesatria menyelamatkan putri yang di sekap dalam menara. Sang kesatria membebaskan putri dari kutukan si penyihir. Sang kesatria bertaruh nyawa demi sang putri. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Sang kesatria dan sang putri selalu mendapatkan akhir cerita yang bahagia. Tapi tak ada satu pun dongeng yang bercerita tentang sang kesatria dan sang pangeran. Karena kesatria hanyalah milik sang putri. Bukan milik sang pangeran. Perlahan Alfred mengangkat wajah Arthur dengan memegang kedua sisi wajahnya. menanamkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir lembut Arthur yang terasa begitu manis. Membuat pemuda itu behenti terisak untuk sesaat.

"Dalam kisah dongeng, mungkin kesatria hanyalah milik sang putri," ucap Alfred lembut sambil menatap permata _emerald _Arthur yang indah. "Tapi dalam kisah kita... kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Kisah kita jauh lebih indah dari dongeng manapun. Karena itu kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, aku akan selalu di sampingmu sampai kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi."

Dan dibawah cahaya bulan, dikelilingi oleh mawar-mawar merah yang indah, sang kesatria dan pangeran yang dicintainya bisa membuktikan bahwa kisah mereka lebih indah dari dongeng manapun yang pernah ada di dunia.

**.**

_**Karena dalam kisah dongeng, Kesatria hanyalah milik sang putri...**_

_**Tapi dalam kisah kita...**_

_**Sang Kesatria hanyalah milik**_ _**Pangerannya seorang...**_

_**Dan sang Pangeran pun hanya milik Kesatrianya seorang...**_

_**.**_

* * *

—_**THE END—**_

* * *

**Hana: GYAAA! **Mepet! Hana ngumpulinya mepet banget! (TTwTT)

Ya sudahlah~ yang penting belom kelewatan!~Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4 Minna-san!~ **(/^_^)/**

Ok, sekian dari Hana! Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Silahkan tinggalkan review ataupun flame sesuka anda! ^w^

* * *

'_Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ..._

_fic made with the __**heart**__... not by __**hatred**__...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
